The present invention relates to the technology to assist a play of a wind instrument.
Unlike the single-reed or double-reed instrument of the woodwind instrument that produces a sound by breathing into the instrument to vibrate the reed, the lip-reed type instrument such as the brass instrument produces a sound by vibrating the player's lip. For this reason, training of an extremely high order is required of the player, and also a burden on the player is physically heavy. Therefore, in order to make it possible for the brass instrument to produce a sound by blowing an air into it as in the woodwind instrument, such a technology is disclosed that an artificial lip is formed by using a flexible member and then a sound is produced by blowing an air into the artificial lip to vibrate it (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2004-177828
However, in the technology set forth in Patent Literature 1, the amplitude is small because of structural restriction of an artificial lip, and therefore it is difficult to produce a sound at a high volume. Also, when the technology tries to produce a low-pitched sound, merely an air passes through the artificial lip and it becomes hard to generate the vibration, and as a result a playable range is narrowed.